User blog:MoltonMontro/De Grand Wikia Problem
I was unsure whether to put this in a blog, on Gray's wall, or on Hunited's wall, so I decided with the former of the latter's former, a blog, obviously. I'm really unsure how to organize this, so a lot is straight from what I'm thinking at the moment, or remember thinking about. So, on my home wikia, and this wikia, there are two major problems. A problem with the staff. And no, I'm not saying the staff is bad, I'm saying they have the worst lives possible, without being to dramatic on worse. See, these people are dedicated to their wikia, and they're given what should be a great and productive role on the wikia. There current roles aren't productive. Let's start briefly with my home wikia, so we can get some relation/connections going, help build the idea a bit, stretch everything out. On my home wikia, we have the Owner, and the respected Chat Moderator, who really doesn't have to do anything because we don't have people like Triple, always in chat. We really don't have anyone spamming in chat, and this isn't FNaF, so nobody roleplays, and thus we don't need 1000 chat moderators like that wikia. Now, as you may have assumed, the owner does all the actual staff-related work. Sure, our chat moderator is intellectual, and (was) active (not just active-ish), and respected, but he can't do much besides comment and edt, which, yes, does do a lot, but not a lot in terms of, well, staff-related work. The owner deletes pages, and the owner restricts and/or blocks people. Which is, to say the least, very useful. We delete so many pages because people don't understand that there's community guidelines, or that the page already exists, and that their lower-cased, mispelt title and 2 sentences doesn't really do anything when there's already a page that exists, with the correct name, and 9001+ words. But, since the staff-work is just that simple, and the owner is older than your average bear (only partially true, I just looked it up), he shouldn't have to be on that often, even less if people didn't make unneeded pages, but he has to be on near-daily for one simple reason. He gets ~10-20 comments a day, just because of something so simple that someone won't understand. Wikia-dude: "Hey, delete this page someone made!" NewGuy: "Don't delete it! There's nothing wrong with it!" Wikia-guy: "The topic the page is should be on a page that already exists, as the two are basically the same thing." NewGuy: "They should have separate pages!" Wikia-dude: "No, there's no reason to have separate pages, they are the same thing." NewGuy: "Stop saying the same thing over and over! At least I said something different every time in my twoposts, with different words! Your arguments are the same!" aFreakingPhoenixGuy!: "long post" Wikia-guy: "^^^" NewGuy: "I still don't understand! >:O" Wikia-dude: "Commence flame war!" (Literally says to commence it, not actually starting a flame war.) EpicOwner: "Page deleted, please follow community guidelines." And then this conversation leads to this: NewGuy: "Block Wikia-dude for trying to start a flame war!" happens, because of... stupidity... of justification/reasoning. and this! NewGuy: "Dude, wth, you deleted my page! You should've read the comments, I said I went and fixed things and had a poll! Stop trying to cover stuff up, you're a terrible person!" EpicOwner: "I'm sorry, I didn't see a need to read the comments before deleting an actively requested to be deleted page." NewGuy: "Now all my hard work is gone, a TON of curses!" EpicOwner: "Your... work... is not gone, I can give you all the information easily." some reason this conversation goes on for another 20-30 posts before being resolved. These examples are highly-based off recent conversations on our only-moderator's wall. There was no reason for 3 of them, yet he got about 10-20 messages a day because of things like them. There's also the fact people just randomly say "!FSHFIDUHFD827893483298F9SFU09D8F8" in the title, and the comment is: "8F8D90UFS9F892384398728DFHUDIFHSF!" He got about 3 of these, with replies to them with the same thing. There was no reason for any of these, especially when there's better things he can do, such as have a life. Now, a lot of the above is completely stupid rambling, but in relation to this wikia: the staff have to look at stuff that isn't their job. It isn't EpicOwner's job to read spam and unjustified/rage-filled block requests, because someone was mad. There's no reason for any of this wikia's staff to have to format your pages. There's no reason for them to have to look for new staff, or stop spriting, or be on here more often instead of having a life, because nobody looks at the 5-ish regulation pages. There is no excuse for any page to not be formatted properly. The staff here gets some respect, but obviously not enough, since they're still forced to format YOUR pages, and then people go and make 20 awfully done pages, and THE STAFF has to format those pages because the creator was TOO LAZY to do it themselves. There is ZERO reason for this. The staff shouldn't have to format pages for you, follow the regulations. The regulations about page format is not a guide admins have to read to learn their job, it's for all of you to read so you do YOUR job and hey can do theirs, or sprite, or moderate chat, or have a life. Staff should only have to do these things: moderate chat if that is their role, give final opinions on issues, initiate major "projects" (not fan idea projects, but wikia-improvement projects), block people, rollback vandalism, mark pages for deletion, delete pages, and recover information from deleted pages if needed. They could, if they really wanted, format a page, or fix minor errors, but they should not have to, that is not the reason why the staff should exist, but it is. Really, the entire point of this blog was to say that staff should just throw a deletion candidate template at pages that aren't formatted, and if it's good, but not 100% correct, a comment could be left, or if they wanted, they could fix the tiny error, but there's no reason for them to do so, people should read the rules/regulations/policies/formats/guides. But, hey, writing a lot more definitely made up for the fact I did it in a blog, and makes it seem more important, which, in my opinion, it is important. I've seen Graystripe and all the other staff get bombarded with sprite requests, which kind of is like the problem EpicOwner basically has. He gets no time to himself because nobody can bother to do stuff themselves. Sure, some people will take your requests, but bothering the already busy staff, then bothering them AGAIN a few days or a week later because you're impatient, even if they told you it would likely never happen, just isn't right. That's way too disrespectful, especially when aimed at a staff member, especially moreso if they have a life, and moreso when the wikia gets 20 poorly made pages a day. Now, I said at the start of this blog that I'm unsure of how I'd organize this, so I'll just close with uh.... Fix this! Don't be tolerant of the laziness and lack of effort in pages. If people can't format correctly, which the format guide is quite simple; probably too simple; the page should just get the deletion template. The staff don't need to do your own job, let them do their job. Hopefully this'll force people to actually read the guidelines, then the staff won't even have to have a list of 20 pages that they marked to be deleted, and can instead have a life, sprite, and do staff-worthy things that anyone can do, and should do if they made the page. ~~Fin.~~ Category:Blog posts